Mind Trapped
by Brokenhearted27
Summary: Serena, is trapped in her mind and cant figure out how to get out, will her friends save her? Will she be stuck like this forever? stay tuned and we'll show you. :D R&R


Mind Trapped

By Brokenhearted

Serena was in a great mood, she made it to class surprisingly early; and she even had her homework completed. Serena's life was really looking up, her grades have started improving, her training has been showing great strides since she first became sailor moon. She is no longer the klutzy leader that everyone expected, she became a true champion of love and justice.

Everyone in Serena's life has been very proud of her achievements, everyone that is except the one person Serena wishes would be. Darien Shields, the love of our young heroins life. At first she really didn't like him but slowly things changed.

He invaded her dreams, wake and sleeping. Serena never told anyone about her feelings she was scared they would tell him and he would started to avoid her.

So this is how we star our story, Serena just walked into the Crown arcade, the girls were already seated and Andrew was just taking their order, Darien was sitting at there booth, drinking a coffee and listening politely to Ray. She was going on about the cherry blossom festival going on at the park. He was nodding and saying hmm at all the right times to show he was paying attention but Serena can tell he wasn't interested.

"Hey, Serena!" Mina yelled over as soon as she noticed Serena by the counter.

Darien looked over quickly, a gentle smile spread out on his face when he caught sight of her, that quickly turned into a smirk. "Hey Meatball head, failed anymore tests this week?"

'He always loved to bring up how badly i was failing when we first met.' Serena thought depressingly. She replaced the frown with her own sneer and proceeded with her own rude comments. "What ever Shields, at least I'm not a big loser that hang out with young girls because I can't find someone my own age."

Darien did not look impressed, Just then Andrew handed Serena a Chocolate Milk Shake and told her it was on the house, as he turned and glared at Darien. Serena happily started drinking her favourite sugary treat, when Darien decided to let her know how fat she will get if she continues to drink then everyday.

Serena was hurt but she kept her cool till he said the worst thing to a girl in love with you. "Never mind you are all ready getting pretty fat." Serena didn't even think. She threw the shake and ran for it.

"SERENA, WAIT!" Mina screamed over the crowd at the arcade, "Thanks a lot Darien, you know how sensitive she is."

"Hey it's not my fault, if she never noticed how many calories she was slurping on everyday; She didn't have to throw an almost full milkshake at me." As he was saying this, Andrew was getting ready to strangle his best friend. Ray grabbed a rag off the counter and threw it at Darien, "Start cleaning before Andrew murders you."

At the park Serena was sitting by the lake wondering how things could have escalated so fast, she never was a well temped girl around Darien, but she was never psycho before either. "I swear, I'm losing my mind." Bowing her head she thought back to the dream she had the night before.*" _Serena was at the crown with the girls, Darien had entered and looked over at them, not saying a word he walked over and grabbed Serena and whispered in her ear "I love you, I always have and I want to spend my whole life with you, my sweet Sere, My Beautiful meatball head." Then just as he was about to kiss me and as our lips were just about grazing*_ I woke up.

Just then her communicator went off "Moon here what's the problem?" Luna stated there was a weird energy near the Tokyo tower and the other scouts went to check it out and they haven't checked in a half hour. Sere looked at her watch it was already 7pm she had left the crown at 4pm, she has spent the last 3 hours walking and sulking. "Okay I'm on it, moon out."

As she walked closer to the tower, she heard screaming and panting when she got closer she was able to see Mars on the ground unconscious and the panting was coming from the youma kneeling close to Venus and Jupiter a little ways away Mercury was typing furiously on her portable computer. "Hey up here, I am sailor moon, champion of justice and in the name of the moon, I will punish you." Serena then jumped down and started attacking the creepy monster. Just when she thought she had it, it jumped and avoided her attack and grabbed her. Sailor moon thought she was done for till a red rose pierced its nasty tentacles and she started falling towards the ground. Mask grabbed sailor moon and noticed she was out cold, Mask also noticed the monster was dusted. It seems the rose pierced its weak spot. The scouts that were unconscious started waking up and Mercury explained what happened, Mask was busy staring at Sailor moon, who's transformation wore off in his arms. Serena laid peacefully in his arms, his meatball head was the city's Savior.

Serena felt very heavy and everything hurt; her eyes would not open, and she couldn't move, what was wrong with her. She can hear voices speaking very quietly, it almost sounded like they where in a different room. Whats going on why wont my body move.

"Something is very wrong with Serena, its been two days and she isn't waking up. Her parents are freaking out and what exactly are we going to tell them..." Ray was walking around the room freaking out while everyone sat around the bed that held a very important person to all of them. Leta looked over at Darien who sat closer to the bed than anyone "So whats the plan? huh cape boy, do you really think she will be happy to know the person who harassed and embarrassed her the most is also the guy she has been in love with for months?"

* _"Darien, I love you too! I'm so happy we are finally here together," "me too my darling" They were snuggled close together, her head resting on his chest, while his arms held her tightly. Darien moved her head up while his descended to her, their lips met and a feeling so strong rushed threw Serena; she couldn't pin point what exactly it was but the feeling it gave her left goosebumps all over. His tongue gently ran across her lips asking for entrance, just as she was opening her mouth..*_

She was back, in her mind awake but not awake. She tried opening her eyes and again nothing, but this time she feels stronger than ever; she is just trapped in her mind.

*Hmm I think that will be all for now... Let me know what you think and if I should continue... R&R


End file.
